


Bloom of Desert Peach

by costumejail



Series: Danger Days Year 10 [11]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Cyborgs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: A hot day in the desert, surprise surprise.
Relationships: Jet Star/Mad Gear (Danger Days)
Series: Danger Days Year 10 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995661
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Bloom of Desert Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of the Danger Days Year Ten Celebration! Prompt was JetGear (might have been my request...)  
> Title from [Gay Cowboy Love Poem by Adam B](https://julykings.tumblr.com/post/185958123007/gay-cowboy-love-poem)

"Party doing better?"

Mad Gear sat lightly on the edge of the mattress, disturbing the cup that Jet had been balancing on their forehead. Water splashed over their face and they spluttered, sitting up with Mad Gear's help while they wiped off their face hurriedly.

"Dumbass," murmured Mad Gear, not unkindly as he kissed Jet Star's dripping forehead. "Yeah, he’s fine. Freaked Ghoul right out though. Never seen anyone get so hot like that."

"How'd you stop it?"

"Made them take a cold shower," Mads shrugged. "Y’know BLI told 'em that they weren't waterproof? Fucked shit."

Jet hummed, not overly surprised at the latest addition to the disturbing-treatment-of-BLI/nd-androids list. They'd been concerned, sure. But having a boyfriend who was also a cyborg meant that they knew what a catastrophic mechanics failure looked like, and Party doing their best impression of a hovercar trying to take off was not that. Them being overheated made sense, it was especially hot out and their fans were pretty weak already.

"’S hot," Jet mused.

"Yeah," agreed Mads. He lay down, making a face as water dripped off the pillow and onto his shirt. He sat back up for a moment, shedding his shirt, then tugging Jet to lie down with him.

They went easily. Even sitting up was too much effort on a day like today.

More for the sake of saying anything, Jet asked, "How's Missy?"

Mad’s launched into a story about their last concert before the break, something about an irradiated lizard and their merch seller and... Jet zoned out. Mads’ voice was immeasurably soothing, and the heat just made them drowsy. Even after nearly a lifetime in the desert, Jet wasn't a fan of the temperatures at the best of times. And these certainly weren’t.

They unbuttoned their own shirt, praying that a breeze would sneak through the open window and whisk away some of the sweat collecting over their skin. No luck, but they shivered when Mads began tracing swirls up and down their chest. He lay his head on Jet's shoulder and made himself comfortable.

Half-heartedly, Jet pushed at him. Did he not know that it being too hot for a shirt meant it was too hot to cuddle?

Evidently not, because in response to Jet's lazy pushing at his shoulder, Mads just wormed up and onto his side, still half-on top of Jet as he began nosing at their jaw.

"Mads…” Jet warned lightly.

"Mmm?" Mads dropped a kiss just below Jet's ear. "Can I help you?"

"It's too hot," complained Jet. "Y're getting me all sweaty."

"You w're already sweaty," Mads countered. He traced kisses down Jet's neck, then licked up to their chin.

"And I don' need you makin' it w—"

Mads cut Jet off with a kiss on their lips. They smiled, despite themself, and returned the kiss.

"Still too hot?" Asked Mads with a smirk. "I can go, If you w—"

"Don’t you dare." 

Jet held Mads face in their hands and pulled him down again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come check out my [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
